Reunion
by Yukiko Hirohara
Summary: What if Misaki was adopted? and Takahiro told him who his REAL family were?
1. Adoption

**Reunion**

**---**

**Adoption**

**---**

**Okay! so I was like... "OMFG I LOVE THAT IDEA!" I was playing talking on the phone with my friend and she was all talking about her cat and stuff and I just randomly shouted, "THAT'S IT! I LOVE THAT IDEA!" I'm such a creep! and she was like, "Uh... what are you talking about?! AND WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" "No, that's my honest answer, I don't care about your cat..." "AOSDJALSKDASLDKA" she freaks out and hangs up on me... ; ;  
**

* * *

"Misaki, I'm sorry I haven't told you... you're... you were adopted..." Takahiro admitted,

"Huh?!" Misaki's eyes widened,

"Uhm... you were adopted... there was information that you had walked away from your family while shopping and someone found you and sent you to the orphanage... w-we now know who your real parents are..."

"Why... why didn't you tell me?!" Misaki yelled,

"I'm sorry..." Takahiro's eyes saddened,

"Who are my parents?"

"Kamijou..." Takahiro was cut off,

"Huh?! that's my teacher's name! but he's too young to be my dad... he does look like me though... he can be someone else..." Misaki was confused,

"Well... they had another son, so he might be your brother."

"Oh... I have to go ask! he's probably at the school now."

Misaki had run to his school as fast as he could, Akihiko had wondered what he was running off to do so Akihiko followed Misaki, Misaki obviously didn't know Akihiko was following him though.

_What could Misaki be hurrying about...?_ Akihiko thought.

"I have to hurry! what if he went home?!"

_He...? is he cheating on me?_ Akihiko became suspicious.

"I have to talk to him! what if I'm really..."

Misaki had made it to the school and ran to the office Hiroki had worked in,

"KAMIJOU-SENSEI?!" Misaki threw the door open,

Before his eyes there was a blue haired man on top of Hiroki,

"S-SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! I-I JUST HAD S-SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!"

"I-I-It's okay! NOWAKI GET OFF ME!!!" Hiroki threw a book at him,

Akihiko peeked into the room eyeing them,

_Hiroki...?_

"W-Well, what is it you want? Takahashi-kun."

"Well... this isn't something someone should ask suddenly but..."

_Is he confessing to Hiroki?_

"Did you ever have a little brother...?"

"Huh? Yes, I did. When I was fourteen he walked off in the store and we couldn't find him."

"What did he look like?" Misaki wanted to confirm this,

"Large green eyes and brown hair." Hiroki began to catch on to what Misaki meant,

"What was his name...?"

"Mi...saki." Hiroki's eyes widened, he had just realized that Misaki was his little brother,

"Well... I was told my real family's last name was Kamijou... and I assumed..."

"I see... mother and father thought you were dead... they'll be really happy to see you again."

"Misaki, Hiroki is it true...?" Akihiko walked into the room,

"How did you know his name...? and yes."

"USAGI-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I followed you, you were acting suspicious, I thought you were cheating on me." Akihiko said bluntly,

"GAH! DON'T SAY THINGS OUT LOUD!!!" Misaki screamed,

"W-Wait! AKIHIKO!" Hiroki glared,

"What?"

"ARE YOU MOLESTING MY BROTHER?!"

"Molest? I did no such thing! we are lovers, so he lets me."

"WHAT?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!! HOW DARE YOU DATE MY BROTHER!!!" Hiroki screeched,

"U-USAGI-SAN SHUT UP!!!"

"Ha ha! you two are so alike!" Nowaki laughed,

"NOWAKI WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Hiroki had forgotten about him,

"Hiro-san... you forgot about me! I was here the whole time!"

"Oh, I forgot."

"AH! IT'S YOU! YOUR FROM THE FLOWER SHOP! THE GIANT!" Misaki screamed,

"Giant...?"

"He is a giant isn't he!" Hiroki pointed at Akihiko and Nowaki,

"No, your both just short." Akihiko sighed,

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hiroki and Misaki both said,

"Wait..." Misaki started thinking,

_My brother was on the bottom so he's... _Misaki thought,

"MY BROTHER IS THE UKE?!"

"...!" Hiroki's mouth opened,

"MUST YOU RUB IT IN MY FACE?!" Hiroki screamed.

"Ha ha ha! I never expected Hiroki to be the uke!" Akihiko laughed,

"SHUT UP BAKAHIKO!"

"Hiro-san is cute! of course he'd be the..." Nowaki was hit with a book,

"Ha ha..."

"Misaki, let's go home and..."

"BAKAHIKO! DON'T TRY ANYTHING WITH MY BROTHER!!! IF YOU TAKE HIS INNOCENT I'LL..."

"I already did."

"WHAT?!"

"USAGI-SAN! SHUT UP!!!"

"What's so wrong about telling your brother everything about us?"

"I don't want to know about your fooling around stories..." Hiroki blushed,

"AGH! USAGI-SAN!"

* * *

**Haaah! 3 how did you guys like it? (: I hope you enjoyed it! I spent a while writing this! xD Thanks for reading! R and R!**


	2. Murder

A few weeks had passed since Hiroki and Misaki's reunion. So far, they haven't had any bonding, nor did they even talk to each other much! Hiroki was pretty pissed off about this and wanted to know the reason behind it.

Akihiko knew, oh yes did he know the reason behind it. He was the one who was causing it. Of course, he was jealous about Misaki even having Hiroki as a brother. Why? Well, he thought he'd steal his precious Misaki away. Why? Because, Hiroki is indeed gay.

And he didn't want anything to happen between him. Misaki had a very, very jealous and over-protective boyfriend.

"Akihiko!" Hiroki pointed at Akihiko with a glare.

"You know, it's rude to point." Akihiko stared blankly, but deep in his head he knew he wanted to know what Hiroki had to say. Well, not really.

"Why won't Misaki talk to me?" Hiroki glared with all his might.

"How should I know? Why don't you talk to him yourself?"

"He won't talk to me that's why! God, sometimes you are just so…" Hiroki figured it out. He knew Akihiko was behind it by the way he spoke to Hiroki. If Akihiko didn't know, he would have said, "I don't know." without an expression.

"Liar, you won't let him talk to me!" Hiroki looked over at the leaving Akihiko and said, "Where are you going?"

"Home," Hiroki decided to go too, just, without Akihiko knowing.

They said their goodbyes and as soon as Akihiko was out of sight, Hiroki dashed off to Akihiko's. It would only take a little while to run. About ten-minutes.

Hiroki finally, made it. Well, it only took ten or fifteen-minutes. But it seemed like forever to Hiroki.

He knocked and no one answered. He knocked a few times more and no one answered. So he decided to just walk in. He heard sounds upstairs, he was a bit afraid to go check. _What's going on in there…?_ Hiroki thought. He found himself walking up the stairs slowly. As he finally got to Akihiko's door, he was starting to tremble. His face was a deep red, he looked like he was going to explode. What were those sounds? Oh, nothing, just some creaking noises, some thumps, Misaki moaning, Akihiko whispering. _What the fucking hell is he doing to him?! _Hiroki was furious now. He knew what he had to do.

He grabbed the knob, turning it and slammed it open! What he saw was his brother, under his childhood friend. Misaki looked over to the door. _Why?! Why now?!_ Misaki thought.

Akihiko kept going. And this made Hiroki so mad, his thoughts? Murder…

"Akihiko…" Hiroki glared intensely.

"Hi." Akihiko said calmly.

"Usagi-san, get off!" Misaki was just about ready to die.


End file.
